


Bartending on Christmas

by starkanium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Eren gets Drunk, Levi's a Bartender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkanium/pseuds/starkanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was almost 1:30 on Christmas morning and Levi would have preffered to go home and sleep before he had to wake up and go to Hanji's house to exchange gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bartending on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishingwontgetyouanywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingwontgetyouanywhere/gifts).



Levi had just finished washing the last of the crystal tumblers, making sure that every last bit of dirt was removed, when a rowdy group entered and sat down at the end of the bar. There were only three of them, but they seemed loud enough to blow out someone’s ear drum. 

It was almost 1:30 on Christmas morning and Levi would’ve preferred to go home and sleep before he had to wake up and go to Hanji’s house to exchange gifts. He sighed before he put his rag and the tumbler down and made his way over to the group.

“Excuse me,” a guy with light brown hair started, “Can I get a Mojito please?”

Levi had to restrain from snorting at the guy. Of all the drinks he could get, and he picks one of the girliest ones possible. 

“Right,” Levi said instead, “Would you like anything else?”

“Connie, get me a Maker’s Mark on the rocks,” another guy called out, his words slurring a bit. 

Levi turned to see who was ordering and his jaw nearly dropped when he saw him. 

The man seemed to be about twenty-two or twenty-three. His cheeks were flushed against tan skin and his brown hair was ruffled just enough to give him a boyishly handsome look. His eyes seemed to capture the beauty of the Caribbean sea and the orbs looked so warm and inviting. 

“Sure,” Levi muttered before clearing his throat, “Coming right up. And for you, ma’am?”

“Oh, nothing for me. Unless you have potatoes, because in that case, I’ll have a potato. I think I’ve already had enough drinks at the other bars we’ve gone to. But thanks anyway,” the woman explained.

“You sure you don’t want anything, Sasha?” Connie asked. Sasha declined again.

Levi let his eyes linger on the Maker’s Mark kid for one more moment, utterly fascinated by his beauty, before he started to concoct the drinks.

He had just set the two beverages down with napkins tucked neatly underneath them when Sasha got a call. She squealed excitedly about something and ended the call not even ten seconds into it.

“We’ve got to go right now,” she shrieked, large smile still plastered on her face. She grabbed Connie by the wrist just as he was reaching for his drink and pulled him out of the door.

“Well, that was weird,” Maker’s Mark murmured. He picked up his bourbon and downed it in one gulp, ice chinking on the tumbler.

“Just keep ‘em coming,” he ordered, “I can pay.”

And Levi did just that. He poured drink after drink until the guy seemed totally smashed. 

Afterward, Levi felt a small pang of guilt. He shouldn’t have let the guy keep drinking until he could barely remember his name, it was poor bartending conduct. But then again, it was totally hilarious watching him rant drunkenly.

“I’m tellin’ ya, girls wan’ nothin’ to do with ya unless you’re either rich, handsome, or both. An’ I’m neither o’ those things so I’m not too great with the ladies. I better jus’ stick to the guys and hope for the best,” Maker’s Mark slurred.

Levi simply rolled his eyes.

“Or maybe your ignorance led you to believing that’s all that girls want, dumbass.” ‘Because you are handsome, so if what you’re saying is true, women would be all over you,’ Levi thought.

“How about we get you home? It’s past two o’clock and we’re supposed to be locking up. You think you can make it home by yourself or do you think that I’ll have to carry your ass there?”

“No, no, no, I can make it m’self. I’ve been doin’ it since I was,” he paused and seemed to think very hard, “Hmm, since forever.”

Maker’s Mark stood up from his stool at the bar and took a few steps toward the door before careening sideways and almost tipping over.

“Whoa there. Like hell you’re alright to get home yourself. I’ll call a taxi and I can get you home.”

It was the least he could do for the poor guy after giving him enough to drink to fill his veins with alcohol. 

Levi wrapped an arm around Maker’s Mark’s waist and slung one of the kid’s arms over his shoulder. 

“Hey, what’s your name anyway?” Levi asked as they staggered toward the door.

“It’s umm… My name’s, uhh, Eren.”

“Right. Eren. I’m Levi.”

Eren giggled uncontrollably. 

“Levi. Like the jeans.”

And even more giggles followed.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. You’ll be thanking me later after I get your stupid ass home.”

They finally made it to the door with only a small amount of struggling. Levi pulled the handle and was met with a frosty gush of air. The streets and sidewalks of New York were covered with a thick blanket of snow and there was still more coming down at an alarmingly fast pace. The usually hectic streets were near deserted, only a few people walking and a car driving by every once in a while. 

It was Christmas, after all. Not many people would be out this late, or should he say early, in a blizzard looking thing like this. But then again, that meant no taxis.

“How far do you live from here?” Levi asked Eren.

“Hmm… A few blocks. This was the last bar for the night, I thin’.”

“And do you think that you could tell me where to go?”

“Mmm, I thin’ I could. Prob’ly.”

It took nearly an hour in the blistering cold to get Eren back to his apartment. They had taken multiple wrong turns and Eren had just chortled and said they were walking down the wrong street. In those cases, Levi would slap the back of his head and turn around, muttering something about how stupid he was for doing this for a hot guy.

Somewhere along the way, Eren had started trembling uncontrollably from the frigid temperature and Levi had handed over his jacket. The kid was too scrawny for his own good.

When they finally arrived, Levi deposited Eren on the couch and glanced around his apartment.

It was filthy; old take out boxes splayed on the floor, papers strewn across the tables and ottoman, and crumbs covered the carpeted floor.

“This is horrible,” Levi muttered under his breath before getting to work.

About an hour into his cleaning troubles, Eren had suddenly stood from the couch and booked it to the bathroom. Levi could hear the faint sounds of someone being sick and he cringed.

Just more of a mess for him to clean up.

Levi made his way to the bathroom, meticulously pushing the door open. 

Eren was sitting on the floor, fast asleep, his head pillowed on the porcelain toilet bowl. Levi picked him up, bridal style, and carried him to his room. He managed to pull his shoes off before he tucked him under the thick duvet that sat atop his bed.

Levi gave himself a minute to scrutinize Eren’s face, trying to convince himself that he wasn’t being creepy at all.

“Night, Eren,” Levi whispered as he exited the bedroom.

He left to clean the bathroom.

 

The first thing Eren realized when he woke up was that he was hungover. His head throbbed and his stomach rolled and his mouth tasted like something crawled in there and died. He groaned and pushed himself up, making his way to the bathroom to hopefully get the disgusting taste out of his mouth.

His plan was thwarted when he saw the guy that was crashed on his couch. And was it just him, or did the place seem sparkling clean?

“Uhh, excuse me?” Eren began, shaking the man’s shoulder.

Midnight blue eyes blinked open before he sat up. Eren startled minutely at seeing how attractive the guy was. His hair fell over his face, perfectly sleep-mussed and the slightly confused look on his face made him look down right adorable. His shirt rode up a bit to reveal perfectly chiseled abs.

“Who are you, exactly?” Eren continued.

“You remember nothing of last night, do you?” the deep voice deadpanned.

“Nope. Care to fill me in?”

“Well, you got black-out drunk at my bar and someone had to take you home. I pulled the short straw.” He didn’t mention the fact that he wanted to make sure Eren got home safely. “And, well, I saw how disgusting your place was, so I cleaned. I guess I just fell asleep here by accident,” he explained. “Merry Christmas, by the way.”

“It is Christmas, isn’t it? I almost forgot. But uh, we didn’t do anything last night, did we?”

“No, no, of course not.” ‘Although I wish we did,’ he thought gravely. “Well, I better get going. I’ll be late.”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Eren said. He forced himself to stop staring at the bartender that was one of the most handsome men he’d ever met. “But first, what’s your name? I seem to have forgotten that too.”

“Levi.”

“Like the jeans?”

“That’s what you said last night.”

Eren grinned and laughed cheerily.

“Well, jeans, thank you for everything.”

Levi rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. “No problem.”

Eren smiled and ducked his head, just noticing that the jacket he was wearing wasn’t his.

“Is this your coat?” Eren asked Levi uncertainly.

At Levi’s affirmative nod, Eren stripped it off and handed it over. 

“Right. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t let it happen again, you idiot,” Levi said. Eren was taken aback at first before he noticed that Levi was just teasing. “Well, I better be going.”

Eren escorted Levi to the door. He grabbed Levi by the shoulder as he was exiting the apartment.

“Maybe I could grab your number?” Eren questioned innocently. “In case I ever need your jacket again, y’know?”

Levi smirked and pointed to a scrap piece of paper sitting on the coffee table.

“You already have it.”

Eren’s smile grew as he watched Levi’s retreating form, noticing how perfect his ass looked.

‘Best Christmas ever,’ Eren thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is my first fic for aot and it probably sucks but please tell me if you liked it or hated it.


End file.
